


Bento Box

by kayr0ss



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: DIANA COOKS?????????, Diakko, F/F, Fluff, LOTTE POV, Lunch time cuties, SHE SHIPS THEM OK?, but that's not the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayr0ss/pseuds/kayr0ss
Summary: [Diakko] Lotte always noticed the little things. But with a chuckle, she realized that Diana and Akko were kind of, sorta, totally falling in love right before her eyes.





	Bento Box

“I’ve made you lunch.”

Lotte watched as several heads turned towards Diana with varying degrees of (poorly concealed, in her humble opinion) curiosity. The blonde was unfazed by the attention, her eyes dead-set on Akko’s red ones and tuning out everyone else in the periphery. The brunette beamed, giddiness seeping into her voice while she accepted the box which Diana held out towards her.

“What is it?”

“Deep-fried breaded shrimp,” Diana replied with delicately concealed… nervousness?

Lotte observed silently, lips curling upwards. What Diana denied Akko in flowery words, she made up for in glances and actions. Akko happily accepted the box; their fingers brushed, and Diana’s hand followed on instinct, reaching out for just a bit more contact before timidly withdrawing.

It all happened in moments—seconds, maybe—and it was noticeable only if you paid attention.

“Tempura!” Akko’s eyes sparked (and while admittedly, this was a common occurrence, it was always different when it was because of Diana). “I haven’t had Japanese food in _ages_!”

Sucy watched nonchalantly while Akko tore open the box, “she actually got Diana to cook.”

“She gets her to do a _lot_ ,” Lotte chuckled under her breath. She continued her discreet observation—careful not to make either witch uncomfortable—while she picked at her meal. She noticed that Sucy would glance between them every now and then, showing a peculiar interest she would never voice out loud. The sound of cafeteria chatter drowned out their table’s lack of conversation while they ate, but it didn’t take long before Diana’s graceful movements stilled.

“Is something wrong with it?”

“Huh? Oh!” Akko smiled apologetically, “no—it’s just. It’s silly but I’ve never had tempura without chopsticks.”

Diana tipped her head, carefully watching as Akko eagerly stabbed a piece of shrimp with her fork.

“ _Yare-yare,_ ” Akko snickered, “my grandmother would _kill_ me.”

“I’m sorry,” Diana bit her lip. She motioned to stand, “I’m sure I can find a pair—”

Akko held a finger up to Diana’s face as if to say _‘don’t you dare!’_ Her mouth was otherwise preoccupied (she took quite a hefty bite), but once she had begun chewing, her features had gone soft.

“Diana’s blushing,” Sucy deadpanned.

“Sucy,” Lotte called out—Diana ignored the comment, but she burned red all the same. It all flew over Akko’s head, of course. She relished in her meal, closing her eyes in concentration before swallowing the first bite down.

When Akko opened her eyes, Lotte was convinced that _this_ is what adoration in its purest form must have looked like. “Diana?”

The blonde witch tilted her head, and _yup_ , that was definitely nervousness.

Then Akko smiled. Whenever Akko smiled, it was big, beaming and blinding—but not right now.

Soft? Sappy? _No,_ Lotte looked for a better word.

_Tender._

Akko took another bite almost reverently. “It tastes like…” she trailed off, apparently searching for the right words as well.

So rare did the brash girl do anything with delicacy that Diana blinked as if to take a second look. It _bloomed_ on her lips, framed by a rosy blush on her cheeks.

Then Akko’s eyes met blue ones, and Lotte thinks she might have seen the moment Diana fell in love.

“…home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whaddup fam so this is short and sweet and I wanted to try out a diff perspective!
> 
> Ok so I was hoping to be able to update Appointments faster but honestly my job is exhausting! Holy sh*t, I just worked about 15+ hours each day for the past 2 days and I’m literally 3 days old at work. But I do love the work, and I take an hour or two every morning with coffee to write because i luv our gay witches and it just gives me so much peace and a sense of childlike joy in life LELS but I'm so tired and I haven't been able to sleep well and I'm kinda having a crisis but other than that I hope you're all doing well I am sorry for notes-section ranting I just have many feels :(((((((((((((((


End file.
